duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Rites for Dusk
Custom Rites for Dusk Below are some custom-created rites for use in RP in Dusk. . 'Accord Rites' Rite of House Binding, Level ? This ritual sets up a permanent bond between the members of a house. They will, from that point forward, have an innate sense of when their fellow local house members are in trouble. If one member dies, the house members will feel the loss. Garou may only be bonded to one house. This rite is only performed on those who have consistently proven their loyalty to the house; it is a great honor and the recipient receives 2 temporary points of Honor Renown. . 'Mystic Rites' Rite of the Focused Purpose, Level 3 Sometimes packs can have multiple purposes, but need to move as independent units. The Garou recognize this in modern days with the dwindling numbers of Trueborn, and as a result, sometimes 'subdivide' out into a smaller pack with a more specific purpose. This rite allows Garou to be bound into a 'subpack' under a different totem. The subpack cannot gain the benefits of the main pack's totem so long as they are bound to the subpack. During the rite, all werewolves who wish to bind their destinies to a particular totem spirit as a subpack must coat their eyes with an infusion of saliva and mugwort, tobacco or a similar substance holy to Gaia and step sideways into the Umbra. The main pack's totem is summoned and given respectful tribute, and must approve of the subpack, and release them from its bonds. In the spirit world, the ritemaster leads the Garou in a hunt for the spiritual spoor left by a totem spirit. Such evidence varies with the spirit, but Garou worthy of the totem's attention can always found it. Even tracking down the spirit does not guarantee success, for the totem must decide whether the Garou are worthy to become its fosterlings. An undecided totem may require a quest of the supplicants, although one is almost never required if the pack has just completed a Rite of Passage successfully. System: Characters must purchase the Totem Background to benefit from this rite. Otherwise, the rite is simply not performed. The roll is standard. . Greater Bonding Rite, Level 3 Akin to the rite used by Dies Ultimae, this rite can permanently bind a Fera or Kinfolk into a pack, asking the pack totem to accept them. To perform this rite a glyph is carved into the hand of the one being brought into the pack and each member of the pack slash their hands with silver and clasp hands, forming a circle while the Rite-Master invokes the pack totem, reciting a prayer to the pack totem three times, speaking more incoherently each time. The ritemaster rolls Charisma + Leadership, difficulty 8 - 1 for each level of rank above fostern. Rite of scar removal Level 3 Mystical Rite master – Soak with Gnosis Target- rolls willpower. Mother touch can heal wounds and even battle scars if used soon enough after the scar is received this rite works differently, when performed this rite will remove scars left by trauma, such as torture at the hands of a Black spiral dancer. The person receiving the rite must be willing to have the scars removed, and during the rite must face and overcome the memories of how they received the scars. For the rite master it is a little different, as the tire master removes the scar they must be willing to accept the spiritual ‘ wound’ themselves for only a brief moment. These’ wounds’ are soaked with the Rite masters gnosis. No mark will appear on their body though someone watching them from the umbra or if this rite is performed in the umbra the wound will appear briefly on the rite masters body. If either the person whose scars are being removed or the rite master falter at any point the rite must be started again though the wounds already removed rto not reappear. . Category:Werewolf Category:rites Category:House Rules Category:Werewolf Category:rites Category:House Rules